


Head In The Sand

by cxhztile (orphan_account)



Series: Gal Grumps by cxhztile [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Useless Lesbians, just a bunch of gay and weezer ok, like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okthJIVbi6gtumblr: eroscalling





	Head In The Sand

Arin passed off the events of the previous night as just sleep brain induced actions.

Dani, on the other hand, held onto those moments in her heart but accepted they weren’t going to lead to anything. It would do more harm than good to continue that topic anyway. By the end of the grump session, she was nearly submerged all the way into her blanket, on the verge of dead silence, just blankly staring at the TV as Arin played. Arin, obviously, took notice and smirked, knowing a bit would probably bring Dani back to her normal state. 

“What’s wrong, Dan,  **my sweet cakey treasure** ~?” She purred, leaned in extremely close to Dani’s ear. It was a dumb reference to their Yogi Adventures play through but caused goosebumps nonetheless. If Dani had a dick, she most likely would have popped a boner right there. It definitely woke her up from the musical fantasy playing in her head. Moments later, she playfully shoved her partner, scolding with a laugh. 

“It’s time for next time on Game Grumps.” She then pointed out, laying back against the couch. 

“Next time on Game Grumps: Dan’s naked the whole episode!”

“You would like that wouldn’t you?” They ended the capture there and the audio seconds after.

“But seriously. Are you okay?” Arin questioned, concern in her eyes. Dani rolled her head to look in her direction, scratching an itch under some curls on her head.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just a little out of it.’ She wasn’t about to admit the basically Broadway show flashing in her imagination. 

“You should go take a nap or something. We can record another episode afterward.” Arin suggested, brushing a large strand of hair out of Dan’s eyes. 

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer.” She laced her fingers into the ones of Arin’s open hand for a moment before getting up to drag her blanket with her to the spare room of the Grump House. She laid on its couch, missing the heat of the Grump couch. But, she doubted Arin would let her blare El Scorcho on loop without fearing for Dani’s sanity. This song and its narrative was what was on repeat in her mind palace all day. 

She was nearly dozed all the way out on the third play of the song when there was the sound of footsteps. It was at the lyrics, “Just come up to me and say hello,” that she was gently woken up. It was the hello she was looking for, to her surprise. 

“I thought you were going to take a nap.” Arin didn’t entirely sound mad or disappointed, thank god. Just pensive. Dani laid choked up through the guitar solo, only gaining a voice again for the next few lines. 

“ _I-I wish I could get my head out of the sand… ‘Cause I think we’d make a good team. And you would keep my fingernails clean_.” She then turned her head, knowing the effect of the two coming sentences. 

“ _But that’s just a stupid dream that I won’t realize… And I can’t even look in your eyes without shaking…_ ” Which was true, as she now had a slight quiver throughout her body. Arin just leaned down farther, cupping her face. 

“ _I’ll bring home the turkey if you bring home the bacon_.” Was all she sang before kissing Dani. This kiss was longer and more sensual than their first kiss and neither complained. 

“Was that an offer? The bringing home turkey and bacon thing.” Dani asked after they pulled away.

“Well, yeah. I don’t see why it’d wouldn’t be.” Arin shrugged. Dani started beaming and sat up, wrapping her arms around her neck. It was a momentary shock but Arin lost the tenseness quickly and wrapped her arms around the thin body hanging off her own. She then decided to slip her hands under Dani’s shirt, fingers ending up slightly on the soft skin under her strapless bra.

“So… About that naked joke?” She cooed.

“We’ll see~” Dani replied, lust thick in her voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okthJIVbi6g  
> tumblr: eroscalling


End file.
